


I'll Be Your Family

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent 6x01, F/M, Fluff, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: The reader is just a small town girl living and working with her Mom when a handsome stranger rolls into town with sadness in his wake. The reader isn’t much for love at first sight but when did she ever stand a chance against a man like Dean Winchester.





	I'll Be Your Family

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quickie November Dean challenge based on a pic collage created by Kari on the Tumblr [here](http://thing-you-do-with-that-thing.tumblr.com/post/167004956432/november-with-dean-quickie-challenge).

    You massaged your shoulders as your friend Dana pulled in front of your Mom’s diner. A last-minute camping trip by the lake before the weather grew too cold had been a colossal mistake. It had rained earlier in the day giving off a dampness all night and when was sleeping on the ground ever a good idea. Not to mention the fact Dana had brought her latest squeeze with her and there were just some things you wished she didn’t share with you.

     “I’m too old for camping,” you groan as Dana chuckles. She’s always been the more outdoors type, but it’s just not a thing for you.

     “You’re what twenty-five, Y/N?”

     “I feel fifty and I can’t even find my glasses,” you shuffle through your bag once more to no avail.

     “I’m heading back to the camp I’ll double check for them but I don’t remember you having them on at all last night.”

     “Okay, thanks, Dana. Enjoy camping with Dave,” you wiggle your eyebrows seductively as she slaps your arm.  

     “Nothing happened last night.”

     “It was a tent Dana,” you accuse throwing open the door climbing out. “I heard everything, you kinky minx!”

     “Go to work you ass,” she laughs as you slam the door making your way through the back entrance to the diner. You toss your jacket and purse in the office before pulling your hair up into a ponytail as your Mom rounds the corner holding out your apron.

     “How was camping out in the wild? I’m surprised you went after watching Stranger Things?”

      “It wasn’t bad. I needed a thicker sleeping bag because it was kind of cold and Dana invited her new beau. They were not quiet, Mom,” your nose wrinkled in disgust at the memory.

       Your Mom laughed as she followed you to the kitchen where you washed up pulling out stuff to make your pies for the lunch and dinner rush. The diner was a second home to you and being in this kitchen was the best feeling you’d ever encountered. Your mom worried you would give up on your dreams keeping the place open but this was your dream. Being here where you could bake and interact with people. Who wouldn’t love it?

      “Oh by the way here’s your glasses kiddo,” your Mom handed them over. “Tiva found them all wrapped up in your nest at home.”

     “Shit, thanks, Mom,” you took them sliding them on already feeling relieved. “I’m lucky that little fluff ball didn’t chew them up.”

     “Tiva would never,” your Mom mocked before heading back out front. “So it’s kind of slow this morning, if it’s okay I’d like to take my car down to Otto’s and get the oil changed. Do you mind holding down the fort until Sherry and Jake come in at 10:30am?”

     “Yeah it’s only nine so I should be cool for an hour and a half. Go get your oil changed and give Otto a big ‘ole kiss from me,” you puckered your lips making fun of your Mom’s crush.

     “Maybe I’ll just take a page out of Dana’s book and take him camping,” she joked kissing your cheek as she headed for the back door.

     “You’re gross Mom!” the only sound was her laugh as the door clanged shut.

     Your mother gone allowed you to finish the pies putting them into the oven. Afterwards, you checked over inventory restocking items as needed before sweeping the restaurant. As your back was to the door you began singing an old Beatles song to yourself while folding napkins around silverware when the door to the diner swung open. You turn as a man steps in broad-shouldered, hands shoved deep in the pockets of his olive military jacket. Surprising yourself your breath hitches as he slumps onto one of the stools in front of the bar. He’s beautiful, which isn’t a word you’d use often to describe a man, but this man is beautiful. Light brown hair tousled by the wind, sun-kissed skin, and freckles that highlight his eyes. You were never one to believe in love at first sight but the way you feel seems to prove otherwise. You abandon your silverware making your way over pulling out a menu placing it in front of him.

     “Thanks,” he mutters flipping it open. There is a pain in his voice. You don’t know him but you can tell something is bothering him. He can’t be more than thirty or so but he looks like he’s carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. “I’ll just stick to coffee right now though. Black, please.”

     “Coming right up,” you turn to the kitchen to grab the pot when you remember the pies should be about finished. Maybe a nice slice of apple pie for breakfast would make him feel somewhat better. Hurrying up you slice him a large piece of the pie and grab a cup of coffee you head back out sitting them down in front of him with a smile, “On the house, sugar.”

    A half smile flashes on his lips before it’s gone, “This apple pie?”

    “Fresh out of the oven, let me know what you think,” you wink as you move down to turn on the radio to play some music low.

    “So, do I eat this with my hands or what?”

    You look up realizing you didn’t leave him any silverware, “Oh my god forgive my brain I’m so dumb.” You grab the napkin with silverware sitting it beside him as he takes the fork quickly digging in. You decide to press your luck grabbing your own slice and coffee before sitting down next to him. He finishes his pie but doesn’t look over, “So, what brings you to this sleepy little town?”

    “Well,” he swallows taking a sip of the coffee before exhaling a deep breath. “My brother umm, shit.” He breathes bringing his hands to his face his palms digging into his eyes. “Fuck,” he seems to collapse against the counter, “My brother died and he told me to go find this woman and live a normal life. So I’m heading there but I don’t even know if it’s where I want to go. I just, I’m just so damn lost and I’m sorry I don’t even know you and I’m unloading on you.” He sucks in a stuttering breath before composing himself as if he didn’t just have a breakdown.

    You nod sliding over your slice of untouched pie, “You need this more than I do.”

    He chuckles but picks up his fork taking a bite, “This is really good by the way. It’s probably the best apple pie I’ve ever had.”

    “Well, thank you, good sir,” you feel at ease with him before you realize you didn’t even catch his name. “I’m Y/N by the way.”

    “Dean,” he answers taking another bite of the apple pie.

    “It’s a pleasure to meet you. So where did your brother want you to go?”

    “She was an old, well, let’s just say an old girlfriend of mine. But my brother and I spent our whole lives on the road and he just wanted me to go to her and live a normal life. But how can I do that when I know where he is and what they’re probably doing to him?”

     You frown, “What do you mean? I thought you said he was dead. Is he not?”

     Dean looks at you frightened for a moment before shaking his head, “No he’s dead.”

     You nod still concerned about what he said but deciding not to press. He’s obviously opening up more than he’s used to. You can tell by his posture that he feels vulnerable right now. So you stand up taking the dirty dishes to the dish area and grab the pot to refill his coffee. You realize he’s watching you but pretend to be oblivious to his gaze.

    “So do you own this place?”

    “Oh no, it’s a family business. My grandparents opened it and now my Mom runs it. I just bake and work as a waitress sometimes.”

    “Family business, huh?” he chuckles looking down before taking a sip of his coffee. You nod as he continues, “So many hotels in this place?”

    “Planning on sticking around, Dean?”

    “Maybe for a little while,” he smiles and you return it feeling the flutter of butterflies at the sight.

     Every day after that first day Dean comes into the diner. He’s probably been there a little over a month. You’ve helped him get a job with Otto at the garage and soon you’re going apartment hunting with him. Not together of course but as a friend. He doesn’t talk much more about his brother or the woman he was supposedly on his way to see. A part of you wants to mention it but you’re afraid it will send him packing, which is the very last thing that you want.

      “So Dean,” you ask the afternoon before Thanksgiving as he sits down to have dinner. “Any plans for the holiday?”

      “Well, I figured I’d order a couple of to go meals and just have those for the day while relaxing watching whatever movie marathon I can find on the television.”

      “That’s it!”

      “Yeah, I think TNT is showing the Star Wars films so that should be fun. I haven’t seen them in a while,” he shrugs.

      “But it’s Thanksgiving Dean! You can’t be alone.”

      “Y/N I don’t have a family to celebrate with okay? It’s no big deal.”

      Hearing him say he had no family had hurt you more than you thought but you insisted, “Well, I could be your family.”

      Dean stops looking up from his plate of food eyes wide, “What?”

      “I…I just mean that you could come here and spend Thanksgiving with us. I mean tonight Dana is having a bonfire at her campsite and then tomorrow Mom hosts a meal here with our friends and stuff. You could easily be my guest.”

    “Pass,” he smirks. “Dana gets kind of handsy and I’m not intruding on your family time. Plus its just one day and I’ll be back for pie on Friday.”

     “But Dean you shouldn’t be alone on Thanksgiving. Why are you being so damn stubborn?” you groan. But Dean looks upset standing quickly throwing cash on the counter.

    “Just drop it Y/N. When are you going to get it through your head? I don’t do the whole family thing and I’m not looking at being part of another one so back off,” Dean turns quickly leaving the restaurant leaving you gaping after him.

    “What was that about?” your Mom asks coming up behind you. “Why’s Dean so upset?”

     “I pushed him too much about tomorrow. It’s my fault,” you slump cleaning up the remnants of Dean’s lunch.

    “Maybe just tell him the truth that you have a crush.”

    “Come on Mom he doesn’t feel like that about me. I just told him that I could be his family and he blew me off. He’ll probably be moving on soon anyway. I’m just going to go get ready to meet Dana.”

      “Isn’t it kind of cold for camping tonight?”

      “Just a bonfire I’m not sleeping out in this weather. I’ll see you in the morning Mom,” you kiss her cheek before undoing your apron.

     “Hey Y/N?” You turn to your Mom, “Don’t give up on Dean just yet. I think there is something there.”

    “I don’t think so Mom but thanks for saying it.”

    The sun is just beginning to set on the horizon as Dana and her boyfriend start the fire your friends passing around a few beers sharing things they are thankful for. It’s the season after all but all you want to be thankful for is the green-eyed drifter who is probably going to leave town because of you now. You just didn’t want him to be lonely and yeah it might be selfish but you wanted to be the reason he was happy here. You weren’t lying when you said you wanted to be his family. It was so pathetic you thought as you sat back on the field watching your friends enjoying themselves unable to stop thinking about the conversation with Dean.

    Pulling your knees to your chest you watched as Dana’s boyfriend started the bonfire trying not to let your jealousy win out that she had someone while you probably care the one you cared about off. After a few minutes, a presence settles next to you holding out a beer bottle. You took it thinking it was just one of the guys until he decided not to hand the bottle over so easily, “What the hell?” You looked over and Dean smiled at you releasing the bottle and then turned back to watch the sunset. “What are you doing here?”

     “Trying to apologize for being an ass. I went back to the diner and your Mom chewed me out pretty good.”

     You sigh taking a drink that sounded like your Mom, “My Mom is very protective but you weren’t being an ass I need to mind my own business. I just…nevermind.”

     “You just what, Y/N?” Dean leans over bumping your shoulder with his.

     “I just don’t want you to be alone. You’ve been here a month andI’m so afraid you are going to run off and leave me. I don’t even know you but I want to take care of you and it’s driving me crazy,” you spill out before you can stop yourself but he deserves to know. If he runs then he runs at least you’ll have said your piece.

    “I have that effect on women,” he offers as you smack his arm. “So you kind of like me, huh?”

   “Yeah I kind of do Dean,” you finally admit and it feels really good to get it off your chest.

   He sighs, “I’m not good at this Y/N. I mean relationships. My life up to now has literally been a nightmare, but you have to know you mean a lot to me.”

    “I do?”

    “Why do you think I’m still here?”

    “My apple pie obviously. I mean let’s not lie to ourselves, Dean.”

    He takes your bottle but before you can comment he puts his arm around your shoulder and pulls you into his chest nuzzling into your hair, “You have a point you’re apple pie is good but I’d give it up for a chance with you.”

    “Dean,” you look up momentarily lost in his gaze before his lips press to yours. Dean’s lips are plump and seem to mold to yours perfectly. One hand comes up cradling the back of your head while the other pulls you onto his lap. You straddle him wrapping your arms around him as he pulls back. “Wow!”

    “So you want to get out of here and we can celebrate together?” he asks pressing warm kisses to your cheek. Dean’s surprisingly gentle as he holds you waiting for your answer.

    “Nothing would make me happier let’s sneak out,” you nod jumping up taking his hand pulling him to you. “Where’s Baby?”

    Dean chuckles, “She’s up the road a bit. I didn’t want to ruin the surprise.”

   “Smooth,” you link your hands with his snuggling against him as he leads the way to the Impala. Dean helps you up the path towards the road after you’ve said your goodbyes. His hand rests softly on your lower back as he helps you into the Impala. Dean revs the engine as you giggle before pulling onto the road heading back to town. You move over next to him taking his hand again. It feels nice to have your hand in his like it was made to be there.

   Dean pulls in about fifteen minutes later into the parking lot of his apartment. You get out not waiting for him almost hitting the door of the black Charger in the parking spot beside Dean’s car. Dean practically drags you to the elevator pressing you against the wall devouring your mouth as he the doors shut. His large hands seem to be everywhere as you moan into his mouth allowing him to slide off your sweater, “You going to strip me naked in the elevator, Dean?”

   “If it doesn’t hurry up I’m going to fuck you in the elevator,” he thrusts his hips pressing his hardness into your core.

   The doors open as Dean’s hands lift under your ass and you take the hint jumping up wrapping your legs around his waist. You wrap your arms around his neck as he leads you to his apartment door stopping to press you against the wall as he unlocks the door. You see your sweater in the elevator, “Fuck my sweater.”

   “Leave it. I’ll buy you another one,” he grunts as his apartment door swings open carrying you inside shutting the door pressing you against it. You tilt your head back as his lips work down your neck kissing and sucking at your pulse point. “You’re so fucking beautiful. Of course, I want you to be my family.”

    “Oh Dean, please I’ve waited long enough,” you gasp opening your eyes wide before you scream. There’s a man standing in Dean’s apartment leaning against the doorframe eating an apple. He doesn’t seem phased by what he’s witnessing. “Dean, Dean, fuck, there’s someone here!”

    “What?” Dean looks up his lips red and swollen before looking over his shoulder. His breath hitches as he sits your feet on the floor turning to shield you. “Sam?”

    “Hi Dean, and hello Dean’s friend,” he winks and his gaze makes you uncomfortable as you adjust your shirt making sure you’re covered. Dean reaches for your hand before looking back at you and then back to the man. Whoever he was you hoped Dean kicked him out. There was something about him making your skin crawl not to mention the blankness in his eyes that reminded you of a serial killer.

   “Y/N, this is my brother, Sam,” your heart drops looking at the newcomer knowing he’s about to ruin the dreams you had of a happily ever after with Dean. “Do I need to test you?”

   “Test him?” you asked confused by his wording. “Dean please tell me what’s going on.”

   “Y/N, I will explain everything to you but right now I just need you to head home.”

   “What?”

   “I’m sorry,” he turns taking your head into his hands placing a soft kiss on your lips. “I swear I’ll make this up to you and I’ll be there for dinner tomorrow, just tell me the time.”

   “Dean,” you sigh placing your hands over his that still cradle your face. “Dinner is at three o’clock. Don’t be late or no pie.”

   “Deal,” he lets go and you try to smile but something tells you that Dean won’t be there tomorrow. His brother is still watching the whole scene as you frown before walking out the door with just a wave. Dean watches as you climb into the elevator laughing as you pull on the sweater that was left behind and the door closes with finality that you have to lean back against the wall as it goes down.

    As you leave the building you stop next to the Impala placing your hand on the hood. Dean looked so good sitting behind the wheel that it makes you regret not taking a picture. You take a breath and continue the walk back to your house. Dean will be there tomorrow like he promised and everything will work out in the end. You close your eyes praying that you’re right because you truly want to build a family with Dean. The only thing to do now is wait for tomorrow hoping those bow legs and green eyes step back into the diner.


End file.
